ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Pankration/Pit Monsters
__TOC__ FP @ level We're gathering all known FP@level info in this table, to avoid cluttering the article page. Bold numbers indicate an increase in FP. If you see data that is inconsistent, mark them in red and make a note below. Italic numbers are presumed. Once there is enough data to determine how much FP per level a pet gets, fill in the information on the main page and remove the line here. ---- Added Data for Hecteyes from level 9 through level 44. This data was from using NMHakutaku with two latent starting Feral Skills. Apologies to anyone who receives a lot of updates as I did a few when I made these changes in error. --Storme 23:19, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Can confirm, took plate from Taisaijin, came out as level 7, 45 FP. Tahania(--Tahania ---- Okay, so I was slow on the Elementals, thank you Almacien. :) Tonight's update: Roc, Eft, Golem figured out. Next up: Flans and Ghosts. (--Renly 06:22, 25 November 2007 (UTC)) ---- Cleaned up some of the talk that had no more relevance. Also, the list is almost done, so thanks for all the help gathering data, people. Seedling 18:23, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ---- There is enough data here to conclude that Rams are .4 FP per level, is there not? NadulPandy 04:48, 21 June 2009 (UTC) : So it would seem. Base FP would work out to 40, FP/level 0.4, max fp of 60 at lvl50. Actually, they already existed on main page; i removed them from this list. --ShadowsFell 19:21, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Vampyrs Anyone know if vampyr family is a valid pet? MysteryTour lists it as a valid pet, but I have reservations about that. --Seedling 15:49, 9 October 2007 (UTC) : It is not. Solefald2 05:52, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Job Table I just added a complete job matrix, that I think will be easier to use. Each row is a level 5 heading, so the table is editable at the row level. Feel free to remove it or modify it, if it doesn't work out. --ShadowsFell 18:51, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Notorious monsters Added Arioch status, used and got 5x Soul Plates from him all resulted in War instead of Nin like previously stated. All 5 plates also got lvl7 and 72FP as starting parameters (also confirmed Bloody Coffin at lvl 5 with 63 FP)--Varien 20:31, 4 October 2007 (UTC) All 9 of my Boreal Tiger plates were WAR/BLM, not DRK/BLM -- Dewin 23:23, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Elementals The NPC calls my dark elemental's family "Dark-Elemental". I am unable to make it sub whm or main whm. Its blm main. I recently obtained a light elemental, the NPC says its family is "Light-Elemental"..It started as whm. Is seems each elemental is in its own family, this seems to indicate yes? Or maybe light elemental can start whm but can't be changed to whm? --1.quos.vita.habitum.captivus 01:35, 1 December 2007 (UTC) I think you are right. I'll try to make room in my WotG exploration to capture a few more elementals and report back. --Seedling 12:43, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Maximum Skills On the Page it still has the note: *** : More data to be proven: my spheroid will not allow the addition of any more feral skills. It currently has 7. i have added 5, was born with 2. So the question is, is 7 the cap on # of skills, or is 5 the cap on # of added skills, and whichever proves to be true, does it only apply to spheroids or all families? I noticed the same with my chigoe. It had a Main-Job and 2 skills. I only could teach him another 5 skille. After that it wasn^t possible to add any more skills even thought there were enough FP for more skills. Any other People noticed this cap on other families? And what exatly is the cap? Is it always a total of 7 or is it alywas 5 you can teach, plus the once it had from the start? elemental section dificult to edit Can't tell which one matches which elemental. http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/index.php?title=Pankration/Pit_Monsters&action=edit&section=27 I tried to redo it but wouldn't line up the way I tried it. --1.quos.vita.habitum.captivus 04:59, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Yeah, it's a pain to maintain. The few bits of data on them seem to suggest that all but Light Elementals are BLM, so maybe we could split it in two lines. --Seedling 19:29, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Tiger Tiger had 57@5 58@6 59@8 60@10 seems to be 55+0.5 per level, but sample set is rather small sofurther verification would be nice. Was specifically a smilodon, but looks like a std tiger v.v --GunnerX 22:52, 15 December 2007 (UTC) Sabertooth Tiger had 57@4, at which it started out. --Elvaron 14:55, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Pugils Just out of curiosity, why are pugils neither in none of the lists? --Elvaron 15:05, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Summoner Anyone ever heard of a pet with Summoner job or a SMN Job Soulplate? I assume there is none thus it can be removed from the article's lower table. --Elvaron 22:47, 9 January 2008 (UTC) i had heard that too :o :Removed it from the possible jobs list --ShadowsFell 05:00, December 22, 2009 (UTC)